lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Ventura
| name = Christina Carmen Ventura | background = white | font = Century Gothic | color1 = black | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = gray | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Christina1.png | width = 250 | age = 17 | gender = Female | education = Miduna Beach High School | birthday = July 18, 1998 | address = 27 Portsmouth Close, Miduna Beach | occupation = Barista at Benny's Café | relationships = Single | housemates = Her parents and brothers | personality = The words most people would use to describe Christina typically fall somewhere along the lines of peppy, weirdly happy or cheerful. Some people (especially her teachers) would also say that she's loud and obnoxious, often interrupting things when she shouldn't. It's not that she intends to be rude, she's just used to growing up in a home where she has to battle for attention, so when she can get it easily, she loves it. She's a very friendly person to get along with, and she's very outgoing. She'll often go out of her way to ask someone how their day is going, even if she's never met the person. A lot of her interactions are like this, or at least those out of home are. At home she becomes quiet and invisible, locking herself in her room or going out for runs around the town to keep herself occupied. She's developed a very independent lifestyle, doing everything for herself, even if that means being selfish at times. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Brown *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' idk She would always describe herself as being a bit of a tomboy. It's very rare that you would see her in a dress or heels, and only occasionally could you find her playing around with makeup. Her hair is very frizzy and curly, but she's always loved it, comparing herself to Hermione from Harry Potter when she was younger, and for a while, responding to nothing but that. | family = To say Christina has a difficult relationship with her family would be an understatement. While she's never admitted it out loud, there are times when she wishes she had a different family who had more time to care for her and attention to give her. Her mother and father were married a six months before she was born, a fact she often links to their crumbling marriage now. She also has two younger twin brothers, Vincent and Andre. Unfortunately for the optimistic Christina, who was sure that being a big sister would mean that she'd have someone to play with, her brothers remained very exclusively close with each other and would rarely speak or listen to her. They were also diagnosed with ADHD at the age of five. Now, at the age of eleven, they're still very annoying to Christina, and she often resents being left to babysit them. A few times, if she's annoyed enough at her parents, she'll go out of her way to hype them up with caffeine and sugar to convince her parents not to make her babysit. There's also almost always an argument between Christina's parents, a fact which she has come to accept as normal. Christina will usually try to escape from this. On a few occasions she's even managed to sneak out overnight without anyone noticing her missing. | friends = *'Hayden Archer:' Christina and Hayden first met when he transferred over to MBES and they were assigned seats next to each other. They ended up becoming closer over the years and now Hayden's house has become almost a second home to her, with her visiting whenever she doesn't want to be at home. | history = Shortly after Christina was born in 1998, her parents were already amidst a slew of marital problems. They were having trouble adapting to life with a new baby, paying for their apartment and trying to hold onto jobs, which proved hard when one of them always had to take care of the baby. From a very early age, Christina was exposed to arguments and stressful situations. If she tried to cry to make it go away, she only found herself being yelled at by a mother who was in no way ready to have a child, or she wound up being smacked. By the time Christina had started picking up the ability to speak, she knew to be very quiet when her parents were nearby, although she would babble openly when they weren't in the room. Things didn't get much better during her childhood either. Her mother was pregnant again in 2003, giving birth to twin boys, Vincent and Andre. Christina finally saw this as an opportunity to have someone to talk to. In fact, she'd have two people. Her brothers didn't really see it this way, instead growing up very close with each other and ignoring her. Christina instead took a fancy to school where her teachers were forced to pay attention to her, and she could make other kids like her if she just told enough jokes or funny stories. By the time she'd started high school, she was looking for more and more ways to keep herself away from home, so she signed up for band even though her music experience was severely limited to her occasionally singing along to the radio. She picked up the clarinet just because she recognized it from Spongebob, but then it turns out, she actually started to like it, and she was pretty gifted at it. She started doing odd jobs around the house, collecting different amounts of allowance from her parents, who weren't speaking to each other at this point, and saving up until she could afford her own clarinet. She decided to stay in the school band, making friends there and keeping herself occupied. She also got a job when she turned fifteen at Benny's Café. She was hopeful that by working, she'd be able to save up enough money to move out when she turned eighteen and to buy herself a car, and despite a few emergency spending instances, she's been pretty consistent in saving up her money, with about four grand saved up. | trivia = *She basically wants to strangle anyone who calls her Christine. **The name Chris she's fine with, though. *Despite taking Spanish for two years, she has a very limited vocabulary which she likes to bring up whenever she can. | note = one time i was like hey we should make band geeks and now look at this | fc = Alex Steele | user = Minithepeanut}} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Miduna Beach residents Category:Teenagers Category:Minithepeanut's characters